Limes And Lemons Are Not Fruits
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Lambo and I-Pin ask Gokudera and Yamamoto about the other meaning of these seemingly innocent citric fruits. Slight 8059.


**A/N: **This is the result of reading too much 8059 yaoi, and fantasizing in Physics lesson, and being too stressed out over the exams. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR  
_Otherwise it wouldn't be about mafias, it would be yaoi._

* * *

"GOKUDERAAA!!" Lambo's shrilling voice shrieked.

Gokudera sulked as the cow with afro hair pranced into the library, I-Pin trailing behind him. He hated to be disturbed, especially at times like this. "What?" He barked, "Stupid cow, can't you see we're studying?" He pointed at Yamamoto who was seated beside him, who grinned at the two kids in the room.

Lambo continued babbling irregardless, "Ne, ne! What's 'fluff'?"

"And 'limes' and 'lemons' too?" I-Pin added.

Gokudera's face fell, and even Yamamoto was stunned too. "Who... Who told you these things?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Bianchi!" They squealed at the same time.

Yamamoto just laughed, while Gokudera buried his face in his hands. How could that sister of his teach children these kind of stuff? Then he casted a glance at Lambo. Even if they _are_ stupid cows.

Thankfully, his hard work on making Yamamoto use his brain paid off. "'Fluff' is that yellow thing you see on Hibari's head," he answered gaily.

"And 'limes' and 'lemons'?"

"Sour fruits Sasagawa-san and Miura-san always buy when they go grocery shopping," he continued.

"That I will rub your eyes with if you stupid cow don't scram," Gokudera scowled.

Lambo just flung another granite at him, while I-Pin hopped up to Yamamoto. "But Bianchi-san said they don't really mean fruits at all!"

Gokudera's eyebrows twitched as he tossed the small cow across the room, while Yamamoto just laughed even harder. "Why don't you ask Bianchi-san herself?" Yamamoto quizzed.

"Bianchi told us to ask you!" Lambo squeaked.

Gokudera buried his face in his hands, while Yamamoto continued searching for an answer. "'Limes' are calcium oxide," Gokudera said.

The two children and Yamamoto just blinked at him.

"Don't get it? You'll learn it in school," Gokudera rambled, patience wearing thin. "Now scram. The baseball idiot and I have a lot of things to do."

Lambo asked again, "And what about 'lemons'?"

"It's a river in England. You'll learn in geography," Gokudera explained. "So get lost, now."

"No! No!" I-Pin shook her head. "Bianchi told us it has nothing to do with school work too!"

Gokudera grunted, while Yamamoto probed, "Then what did Bianchi-san tell you it's about?"

"Balls! And lots of screaming!" Lambo yelled, laughing his hysterical laugh.

"Is it a game about balls?" I-Pin quizzed.

Yamamoto laughed, as he attempted to fabricate a story, "Y... Yes, I guess. You are supposed to throw lemons and limes at your opponents, until they're all covered in the juice and bleeding and screaming and..."

Gokudera smacked his mouth shut before it gets more explicit. "And that's it," he concluded.

"So how do we win the game?" Lambo jumped up and down, eager to try it out with I-Pin.

Yamamoto chuckled when he just realised what he's just said, "Whoever, uh, manages to shove the limes and lemons into their opponents win!"

Lambo squealed in delight as he tried to drag I-Pin to start playing the game. But I-Pin stayed rooted to the ground, "I-Pin don't believe."

Gokudera and Yamamoto were on the verge of giving up. Just then Hibari strolled out from among the bookshelves. When was he there anyway?

"Basically 'fluff' are what these two herbivores do in the day, 'limes' are what they do in the library, and 'lemons' are what they do when people are sleeping," He said, and soon disappeared down the corridor.

Enlightenment shone upon the children's faces, as though it was the answer they had been looking for all along, while Gokudera and Yamamoto froze. Hibari, no, _everyone_ knew?!?!

There was silence in the room.

"So," Lambo started, turning to I-Pin, "Want to play the game he taught us?"

* * *

**A/N: **Utter rubbish, I apologise. But hey I needed to find an outlet for my stress! Thank you for reading, and hope you guys liked it! And please review! Thank you!


End file.
